


Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice

by Eggsyobsessed



Series: The 12 Days of Kingsmas [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Baking, Christmas Cookies, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: Prompt # 2: Christmas CookiesHarry and Merlin convince Eggsy to finish his Christmas shopping while they bake Christmas cookies with Daisy.





	Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zebraljb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Happy Pets Means a Happy Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671916) by [Eggsyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed). 



> The relationships are based on Happy Pets Means A Happy Home.

“Are you sure?” Eggsy asked, getting his boots on. Harry was in front of him, holding his winter coat out. “You don’t know what you are saying,” he turned and shrugged into the offered jacket. Eggsy was trying to give them an out, but it appeared his partners weren’t going to listen.

“It isn’t the first time we have been left alone with the lass,” Merlin reminds him, Daisy hanging off of his hip. She was clearly trying to contain her excitement. “Ye have some loose ends to finish up, we have this well in hand.”

“I know,” Eggsy looked at the three of them, his heart swelling with love. He had no problems leaving Daisy in the care of Merlin and Harry, but they were embarking on a whole new territory. Eggsy was sure neither of them understood the risks of cookie baking with a six year old. He stood still while Harry wrapped his scarf around his neck, accepting the tender kiss he offered.

“Go, have fun, make sure to stop at the coffee shop on the way. Enjoy the freedom,” Harry tightened the fabric a little more, pecking his lips once more. “It shall be a splendid time, right, Daisy?” Harry gave her a soft smile.

“Yes!” Daisy tossed her hands up, bouncing a few times in Merlin’s hold. “Go,” she shooed her father away. “We have cookies to bake,” Daisy said seriously, but a giggle erupted from her when Eggsy began to tickle her.

“You be good, okay?” Eggsy gave her forehead a kiss and leaned up to steal one from Merlin. “I won’t be gone long,” he promised.

Merlin allowed himself one last tender kiss and gave him a soft shove. “Go on then, ye heard the lass. We have Christmas cookie baking.”

“Okay, okay,” Eggsy gathered the keys and stopped with his hand on the doorknob. “Don’t make too much of a mess,” his voice stern and his eyes fell on each person in the room.

“I perish the thought,” Harry assured him, and grabbed Merlin’s hand. “Come along,” he led them away. Eggsy giving out a chuckle behind them, and Harry could swear he heard Eggsy tell them good luck.

*

“I do not remember cookies being this messy,” Harry appraised the now flour covered countertop. Merlin and Daisy were rolling out the sugar cookie dough. “How many do we have to make?” Harry wondered, glancing over the required amount of baked goods for the schools Christmas bake sale. “Bloody hell, 200!”

“I beg your pardon?” Merlin looked up, flour smudged on the left lens of his glasses. Daisy seemed unaffected by the amount and continued working while the adults in the room gawked at one another.

“How many does this recipe make?” Harry grabbed the recipe and groaned. “It says it makes two dozen cutouts...24...it only makes 24,” he gave Merlin a stiff smile. His husband pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Why did we agree to this?” Merlin wondered.

“Bonding,” Daisy answered simply, coating her small hands in flour before slapping them together. A dust of white clouded their vision, Harry waved a hand in front of him, coughing. “Oops,” Daisy covered her mouth, giggling when Harry came into view.

“Well,” Harry dusted himself off. “I think we are now coated enough to start stamping out cookies, don’t you?” He peered at Merlin, who was wiping his glasses off.

“Aye,” Merlin chuckled, Harry’s hair now a powdery white. “Which shapes first?”

“Reindeer!” Daisy shouted.

*

Eggsy hadn’t meant to take as long as he had, but he texted to make sure everything was okay. He had gotten the all clear to spend as much time out as he needed. So, Eggsy took advantage and had a late lunch. He was able to finish shopping for Daisy’s stocking, and even picked up a few odds and ends for Harry and Merlin. Eggsy wasn’t going to mention to Harry that he found adorable Santa hats for the dogs. He had a mind to gather them up and grab a few photos for Harry. Eggsy had scored a deal on two new jumpers for Merlin as well.

It was well past seven when Eggsy finally got home, he made sure to leave everything in the boot of the car until Daisy was in bed. He smiled, his nose quickly filled with the aroma of baked goods. Eggsy heard noises from the kitchen and followed the sound. Eggsy’s mouth fell open with the sight in front of him. Daisy was happily frosting cookies, while Harry and Merlin dutifully applied sprinkles. The whole island was covered in Christmas cookies, there was not a single free space. His eyes swept over the room, and Eggsy noticed the kitchen table was covered along with the countertops.

“It looks like a bakery threw up in here,” Eggsy said without thinking. Daisy popped her head up from her work, and she smiled brightly at him.

“We made lots of cookies, Daddy,” her dimples deepening as her grin grew.

Eggsy’s eyes danced with amusement at the pained smiles Merlin and Harry gave him. He dropped a kiss to Daisy’s head and peered over her shoulder. “I see,” Eggsy smirked. “You did a good job, flower,” he went to take one and stopped when her little hand tapped it away.

“You know the rules, Daddy. You have to come to school and buy some,” Daisy chided.

“Alright,” Eggsy sighed. He properly took in the sight of his partners, Merlin’s hands were a colorful mass of blues, greens, reds, and purples. Some spots were odd shades of brown, Eggsy figured from mixed colors. Harry, on the other hand, was coated in flour. Eggsy suppressed a giggle as he appraised the dusting of it in his hair. “Oh, don’t you two look lovely.”

Merlin gazed up, giving Eggsy a blank stare. “I dinnae think anything could be worse than glitter,” he let his eyes fall over his stained hands. “Food coloring is much, much worse.”

“Mm,” Eggsy hummed knowingly. “Why don’t you go get washed up, babe.” Eggsy lifted her off of the stool and gave her a little nudge. He watched her skip off, and slowly gave his attention to the two men in the room. “What happened?”

Harry leveled his gaze on Eggsy. “I think you failed to mention that you had signed up to bake 200 Christmas cookies for this bake sale, and I repeat, 200.” His younger partner was laughing at him, or trying his best to hide the laughter and failing. Harry did not find it amusing, there was frosting in his hair.

Eggsy bit his lip. “I’m pretty sure I tried to give you an out,” he reminded them both.

“I dinnae think “are ye sure”,” Merlin air quoted Eggsy. “Is considered an out, or an appropriate warning,” he was still trying to figure out how to get the color off of his skin.

“Hm,” Harry stood, grabbing a handful of blue icing. “You would look lovely in blue, darling,” he slowly advanced Eggsy, who went from seeming amused to horrified.

“Don’t you even,” Eggsy was cut short as strong arms held him still. He tried to squirm away, and dammit, Merlin was too strong. Eggsy began to beg and plead as Harry smooshed frosting all over his face. “Oi!” Eggsy complained.

“See?” Harry ran his tongue over Eggsy’s lips. “Lovely.”


End file.
